minecraftfanfictionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Life of a Warrior: The Possibilian Hero
' Author: '[[User:RedFurnace|'RedFurnace']] Book One Prologue It was a lavender, bright, sunny morning in the Possible World, the Cattles were mooing, Sponge Golems were swimming, the Possible Monsters were burned to death (except for the creepers) and the Possible Stalks were growing. No other mornings are better than the ones in Possible World. The Warrior, Red Furnace, was training with his Sapphire Sword fighting fifteen Withers. He killed them all in two minutes. He became thirsty and said, "I am so thirsty, I am so tired and I am a very good Warrior. I wonder If I can become Possible's Mayor, for I am the one who always saves it, and my deceased Ancestors were it's founders.." He then drank his Orange Juice and ate his Pork Sandwich , but suddenly a storm approached on the horizon. He then screamed, "Hey! Why wasn't I told there was a storm coming! These Weather Reporters are so lousy in Leethers!" After that he got a Mood swing (because he was going to slay three Dragons and help People who lived on Possible World and Leethers). A shadow slowly moved. He said... "Who the Purple Underpants is that?" He followed it and saw an arm with blood. "What the Hay!" Exclaimed Red Furnace. He thought he saw a man looking twenty years old (his same age) with red hair. That mysterious man told Red, "It is I, the legendary Greytonian warrior, Mr. Negative Jr., or you can just call me, Young Negative!" He said. Red Became Confused and Red told Young Negative about him. Young Negative was impressed and thought to himself that he can destroy him with one hit from his Iron Sword. He began to laugh at him and called an Obsidian Dragon to run him over. Red ran and screamed, "Why are you like this to me! What did I do to you! Why Young Negative?!!" Young Negative Replied to him, "Well, I will eliminate you and rule Possible World!" Red exclaimed to him, "You Baboon Head! I do not own Possible World though I am in charge since my Parents died and I will impress my Father too!!!!" and Young Negative started chasing him. Chapter One Red Furnace ran away from Mr. Negative Jr. and lost him. He then fell into a very deep Lake in a Ravine, Young Negative was flying on his Obsidian Dragon searching for him. Red Climbed out and got out in two hours on Gold Fever. "Where the Hay were you Gold Fever?" asked Red, Gold Fever Neighed and replied to him. He sensed what she said and she said, "I was brought here with Young Negative, He was going to kill me by throwing he in but I landed luckily". "I am impressed and happy that you lived and survived, I am proud of you my sugar Cane" replied Red and made her happy. He build another house using Cobblestones, even a protective Stable for Gold Fever. He began sleeping even though it was 10:00am and woke up an hour later. At last, The Storm went away, and Gold Fever was eating all of her Hay Bales. A shadow slowly approached in Red's Room, Red said to it, "This calamity have to be kidding me! Who are you now?" and the shadow revealed himself, It was Jupiter Edwards and Frisco Snowell. "Frisco! What brought you here?", Frisco replied, "I am hiding because Mr. Negative Jr. is after us to kill us". Jupiter said the same thing and that Young Negative slayed his girlfriend infront of him. Red helped them and made three beds then checked up on Gold Fever. Red was surprised and asked her, "Are you what I think you are!" as she steared him and giving breast milk to her colt. Red was so confused that she had a foal and he never knew she was pregnant. Young Negative spotted Red when Red went outside chatting with Jupiter and Frisco. He tranquilised Frisco and made Red and Jupiter shocked. They became angry and started taking out their Swords. Jupiter rose up his Ruby Sword, Red rosed up his Sapphire Sword prepared to attack. Young Negative used his lightning stick and struck a lightning on their swords shocking them up. Jupiter toss his sword and cried, "You are no match for my team! I will strive to save my friends and I, This Is justice!!!!!!" and Young Negative dodged the sword. Young Negative tossed his sword too but made it hit a Wither Centipede. Other Wither centipedes saw it and slithered and threw Young Negative in the Portal of Leethers. Red, Jupiter, Gold Fever and Gold Fever's Colt ran to the portal to the overworld and built a protective village with Golems for Villagers in Omberland. Chapter Two A male craftsman thanked Red and Jupiter for build a house for them and said, "I am very thankful for what you've done, I will build a larger house than the large house you've built for us". "No problem villager, do you want to trade me that diamond for my emerald?", and so they traded. "Muhahahahahaha", chuckled Young Negative as he pulled out his Cactus Sword ready to slay every villagers. He destroyed a Diamond Golem and slayed a female chemist. Jupiter shot him with his Arrow and dug a hole to hide himself and find Omber Gems. Red ran away and shouted, "You Idiotic Lame Brain, Why are you doing this!" "I am going to be the new ruler and not you!" Replied and Exclaimed Young Negative. An Obsidian Dragon came to destroy him but sored around him. Red created a portal to Calfloward and jumped into it. He felt very hard on a Pig and took its porkchop. "Wow, I finally lost that serial killer!" Said Red as he went to the village and sleep there. After he woke up he found a Rainbow Dragon and named it Sprinkles. He flew on her and told her, "You are the first Dragon I've made friends with but I have a Problem", "Rat is et?" replied Sprinkles, "I have a bad situation, It is a Greytonian named Mr. Negative Jr. but we can call him, Young Negative" said Red. "Rhy is he galled that, it's not nice" replied Sprinkles, "He is negative and not friendly!" "He tranquilised my Snow Cone and Ice Cream making Snowman In Possible World and killed Omber Villagers!" he exclaimed to her. Red Furnace then demanded her to dive into the portal to check it out and she did it. When they appeared back, Gold Fever was tied between TNTs with her Colt taking breast milk and her eating Golden Apples. "Muhahahahaha", chuckled Mr. Negative Jr. as he steared at Red and his Dragon. "It is an honour to see you here doofus! I was waiting for you and I have Snowell with me". "You Ironicol Beast! Put him down untill the count of 3, I'll go to four but I didn't finished College" said Red. Sprinkle and Red Doved after Young Negative to crush him but Young Negative dodged and made Sprinkle dashed away the Foal and Gold Fever from the TNTs that then caught on fire. Sprinkle waved her tail to knock Mr. Negative Jr. away and he landed in a Ravine filled with monsters and let go Frisco. She took Gold Fever and the colt along with Red Furnace and Frisco to Leethers in a Portal she spotted. Chapter Three At Last, Red Furnace and friends and animals were safe in Red's Mother and Father's house. Red said to Frisco and Jupiter, "Ok guys, We are safe and Young Negative free", said Red, "We better get some sleep like Frisco". "Don't Push it Red Oven!" exclaimed Frisco. They all then went to sleep till morning came since they arrived about 8:00pm. At last, the morning was here and Red and Friends were eating Cooked Leether Porkchop. "This is very delicious Red, I was born in borned in Calfloward and I didn't know Leethers was the best place to be" said Jupiter. "I am just glad no one is in danger, neither any of us" said Frisco. three Leether Creepers creeped into Red's bedroom and stold his Emeralds, Rubies, Sapphires and Amethysts. Sprinkles spotted them then roared. They shushed her then ran away. "Get Brack!!!!" yelled Sprinkles. One of the creepers exploded on her neck. She screeched and flew away leaving tears on the dirt. Red and Friends saw them getting away. Frisco threw an explosive Gift Box and blew them up. They then changed into human beings and all said "Eat Tranquilizer Darts Balloon Heads!" as they blew their Blowpipes without missing. Red, Jupiter, and Frisco fell on their chins started sleeping. An hour later They woke up in a Lab seeing the Henchmen laughing. "If you were just laughing at me, I will slap that idiotic memory off of that Evil face!" said Red. "You will never touch my beautiful, charming face" replied Bill, the man in blue. "Don't mind him Bill, They are just talking" replied Irish Bob, the man with white hear, to Bill. "Guys, shut your mouth and Get serious! We need to take out those losers for our boss, Young Negative" exclaimed Luigi, the one in brown, to his friends. "Forgive me for interrupting but these losers have ears to, Do you three gossip?" said Frisco. Luigi replied to him, "This is no time for chit-chatting and no, we do not gossip, thank you", "You're welcome" replied Frisco again. Red and Jupiter watched him in the face and Jupiter slapped Frisco. The Henchmen lit their Explosive Barrels. Red ran and jumped out of the window and felt hard on a Leether Pig. Suddenly, The Barrels exploded and destroyed the Apartment. It became raining blood in the apartment and fire.. Red said to himself in his mind, "Not again! Why does something wrong happens to my friends, Is it because I am borned lucky or is everything around me a calamity? One the other hand this dead pig smells good for a nice lunch" as he crawled away to his house 4 Yards away from his house. It was finally 12:00am and Red ate his Leether Porkchop and drank Water. "I am sure glad I am Alive but why is that Greytoni-apple head chasing me?" he said to himself. After eating, Red took a nap. Chapter Four After resting, Red woke up and spawned Mime Withers. He took his Iron Sword to slay all of them, one by one. "Take this and this and this!" and so he go on one by one slaying Mime Wither. The Final Mime Wither shot him and turned him into steve with the number 25 on his shirt. Red became angry and slice its heads off. Red then said to himself, "Finally, I slayed all ten withers and I am back to normal". As he saw Golden Dragons, Diamond Dragons and two Khutonese. He ran into his house and crafted his Cactus Sword as quick as he can. *Crash!* The Dragons Wrecked his house and started fighting. *Boom* The Khutonese destroyed his room and tried to slice him in half. *Sling Slang* Red sliced the Men's hands off. "Roooooooooar", the Diamond Dragon screeched and finished off the Golden Dragon. It crushed it so hard the Block of Golds flew into Red's Hand. The Diamond Dragon dove to crush him but crushed the Men (Khutonese). Red ran as fast as he could and jumped but when he did so the Dragon hit him so hard and the Sword landed in its Head. Red screamed for help and Gold Fever and her fast grown Colt ran and helped him. They licked his Feet and Took him to a Hot Spring with their teeth. "Why are you doing this Gold Fever and the medium Colt" he said to Gold Fever. She neighed to him, translated "I want to help". Red asked her "Can I name the Colt, Shooting Star?", she accepted it. An hour later, Red got out of Leethers and went back to Possible World. He went back with tears of joy and met a random teenage girl. "Who the Cuttlefish are you?" asked Red. "I am a Witch, but can you keep it a secret?" she replied to him. Red screamed and Slayed her with his Diamond Sword and Sent her to Omberland. Meanwhile, Mr. Negative Jr. got out of that deep, deep ravine and saw the same witch falling. "Hahahahaha" he chuckled, "This must be from the foolish boy who is twenty years old. I now know where he is, the Possible World!". Omber Villagers then came and steared at him that he climbed and ran so fast that they could not find him. *Crash*, a Nether Dragon came out from nether and was tamed easily by Young Negative. Jupiter stangely revived and spawned into Red's House. "Hi Red", he said, "Are you playin Minecraft? I hope you found and killed Herobrine". "No i didn't because he does not exist, and also I found Amethysts" replied Red. It began Raining and Red and Jupiter fell asleep, the Horses were sleeping as well and Young Negative flew on his Nether Dragon searching in Leethers, Calfloward and now, Possible World. Dusk was starting and Young Negative fell asleep with it near a volcano. It then became night at 7:00pm, The Possible Ghasts are sobbing, Spider Centaurs came out with Possible Zombies and the Possible Creepers and Pigmen started to hunt. Eleven Hours later, it was morning and the monsters escaped and burnt to death. Red got up eating Beef Sandwich and Drinking Milk with Jupiter while Shooting Star and Gold Fever ate Vegetarian Sandwich. The Hunting Began and the Volcano started leaking. Lava spreaded on Mobs and some was quenched into Obsidians. The Nether Dragon got distracted and bathed in the lava. "Seriously Forgeman? Seriously?" he said to the dragon, "I am Disappointed in you! Do you know you will have many human beings to eat and burn after we get Red Furnace, the young adult with the number twenty five on his yellow shirt". An hour later, Red changed his shirt to Red and added his eye contacts. He happily searched for Diamonds, Golds, Irons, Silvers and Stones to build a big city in Possible World. As he started, he asked players for help and Omber Villagers. "Guys, the reason why I am doing this is to help you all instead of you wasting time coming for things here then go back to the Overworld of Earth and do it repeatingly!! now who agrees?!" Red exclaimed to the other Players, All of them including Jupiter raised their hands and started. Weeks and Weeks and Weeks he took him to build that city. Chapter Five Finally, it took October 25th, Red's Birthday, to finished the City, Everyone moved in and Jupiter had his own house. Red was not Mayor yet but still helps the city. That day, Young Negative Found a Big City and asked for Red's House. A player directed him to Red's House and Young Negative started griefing it. When Red got home he saw him running and his house griefed. Red chased him crying with his Sapphire Sword. Everyone was peeping and saw it, Jupiter shouted to him, "Get that Mountain Goat Birthday Boy! Turn him Endangered Chicken!". As he chased him he was trapped. Poor Red got unlucky on his 21st birthday. "Mwahahahahaha!!!" chuckled Young Negative, "I have finally caught you! Now to destroy you and take over that city! The players came to attack but Young Negative said to them, "You know you can never take me alive, because when you do, Herobrine, My Best Friend, and Slenderman will come after you all!". They became frightened and Jupiter was the only one who thought he was talking Nonsense. "You foolish crook, how to sleep at night, telling lies in your sleep? You people need help or my name isn't Princess Diana of Wales, and It's not!" Jupiter told him. Young Negative took his giant TNT out to blow up the big city but a hero, in memorial, Steve, destroyed that Giant TNT. He said "I have came to save my friend and not steal Jewels, Leave this stranger alone! But first I'll fix up Red's House". Young Negative melted Steve and Escaped with Red, Jupiter followed too to see what he was going to do with him. Jupiter rode on Gold Fever on his way and Shooting Star was following too. Meanwhile, Red was thrown Into an Ice Trap and Young Negative was building his Lava Pipe to connect to his Lever. He was ready to pull but Jupiter came in and Threw a Fire Resistance Potion to Red. Young still pulled it and the Lava went Slow. As Red drank it he swam out of the lava and punched Young Negative in his shoulder. Young Negative swung his Emerald Sword and sliced his pony tail off. "You Idiot! Hold still let me cut off that long throat of yours!" He exclaimed to Red. Jupiter replied, "You poop head! If you sliced my best friend's head off, you have to do mine first!". "Dude, why?" asked Red. "I am trying to save you and let you free" said Jupiter. Young stabbed Jupiter in the Chest and said to Red, "You're Next!". As they started fighting, Young punched Red in his Forehead and Red Kicked him in his cheeks. They started Rumbling and some Villagers, which are the players, came to watch. Red said "Goodbye forever!" then kicked him into the Lava. Young changed into a Creeper, Wither and Dragon Egg then melted and died. Everyone cheered to Red including The Horses and Mobs. He said a few words then became crowned with a Diamond Crown and dressed with a Golden Cape. Everyone cheered to him again and a Player elected him as mayor of Possible World. That same night, they celebrated in the City Hall and shared food and danced from the sounds from C418 and lived happily ever after. THE END Category:Fanfictions Category:RedFurnace's Fanfics Category:Life of a Warrior Saga Category:Finished Fanfictions